MyungRi Love Story THE FOTO
by Kyuriel Cho
Summary: Hyeri yang cemburu mendapati foto seorang yeoja misterius di kamera Myungsoo


**Title : THE FOTO**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance, Little Sad**

**Cast : **

**Cho Hyeri**

**Kim Myungsoo a.k.a Infinite's L**

**INFINITE's Member**

**Other Cast**

Gadis bermarga Cho itu dengan riangnya turun dari mobil yang dikendaraai oleh Kakaknya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah bungkusan berisi makanan. Ia terlihat sangat menawan walau hanya dengan rok berwarna pink sedikit diatas lutut dengan atasan kaos putih sedikit kebesaran dan ikat pinggang pink. Rambut bergelombang dengan warna kecoklatan yang tergerai ditambah jepitan anime micky mouse digunakannya untuk menjepit poninya semakin menambah kadar kecantikan & kemanisannya. Bibirnya terus tersenyum ketika memasuki salah satu gedung mewah di Seoul, Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena akan bertemu kekasihnya yang sudah 1 bulan lebih tak ditemuinya akibat aktifitas namjanya yang merupakan salah satu member Infinite dan dirinya pun masih disibukan dengan aktivitas sekolahnya.

Setelah menempu perjalanan kurang lebih 5 menit, ia berhenti didepan pintu sebuah apartemen dan menekan bel yang tersedia.

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang namja manis "Oh Hyeri-ya ada apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dulu Oppa" Hyeri mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia sangat berharap yang membuka pintu adalah Myungsoo Oppanya.

Sungjong sedikit tertawa malu kemudian mempersilahkan pacar Hyung termudanya itu masuk. "Wohaa adik ipar kau datang, bogoshipoyo" teriak seorang namja yang langsung menghampiri Hyeri.

"Oppa jangan berteriak" kesal Hyeri.

"AISHH JANGAN RIBUT" terdengar teriakan disalah satu kamar di apartemen tersebut. "Sunggyu Hyung kau bisa membuatku tuli" Sungyeol yang tengah asyik melihat drama kesukaannya kini terganggu dengan teriakan sang leader.

"Ada apa ini? pagi-pagi sudah ribut" kali ini seorang namja keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata tertutup. "Ini sudah siang Oppa" Hyeri semakin bertambah kesal.

"Duduklah dulu kau mau minum, makan atau apa nanti Oppa buatkan" kata Woohyun semangat, ia memang menganggap gadis didepannya itu sebagai adik jadi bukan tidak mungkin ia terlihat lebih antusias jika Hyeri singgah di dorm Infinite. "Terserah Oppa, tapi aku kesini ingin bertemu Myungsoo Oppa"

"Ahh Myungsoo sedang ke kantor manajemen, sebentar lagi pasti pulang, Oppa buatkan sesuatu ok" Woohyun secepat kilat menhilang dari hadapan Hyeri.

"Kau memang daebak Ri-ya padaku saja Woohyun Hyung tak sampai begitu" kagum Sungjong, Hyeri mengedikan bahunya. "Waktu aku minta untuk dibuatkan makanan, ia malah memarahiku dan bilang 'kau harus mandiri jadi silahkan masak sendiri'" Sungyeol memperagakan ketika Woohyun berbicara.

"Bungkusan apa itu Ri-ya?" Dongwoo yang sudah membuka matanya melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik. "Ini untuk Myungsoo Oppa" terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari ketiganya.

Hyeri mengangkat sebuah kamera hitam "Apakah ini milik Myung Oppa?" Sungjong mengangguk.

Hyeri berinisiatif untuk melihat-lihat isinya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil jepretan kekasihnya itu, memang selain pandai menyanyi dan acting kekasihnya itu mempunyai hobi fotografi. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat gambar dirinya dan Myungsoo yang diambil pada saat ulang tahun Myungsoo bulan maret lalu, terdapat pula gambar-gambar dirinya mulai dari cantik, imut sampai yang menurutnya jelek, terdapat pula foto para member Infinite dan sahabat dekatnnya. Tetapi keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang diambil dari belakang, latarnya seperti disebuah bukit menjelang matahari tenggelam, terlihat sangat sempurna dan indah.

Sungjong heran melihatnya "Kau kenapa?"

"Apakah Oppa tahu siapa yeoja difoto ini?" Hyeri menunjukkannya, Sungyeol dan Dongwoo yang penasaran ikut bergabung. Sungyeol tersenyum evil dan memberikan sebuah kode pada kedua member Infinite itu.

"Ahh bukankah foto ini yang menjadi walpaper ponsel Myungsoo" seru Sungyeol.

"Kurasa laptopnya juga" tambah Sungjong, Hyeri makin cemberut kesal. "Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne majja, bahkan aku sering memergokinya memandangi foto itu dengan tersenyum sendiri" kali ini Dongwoo.

Muka Hyeri memerah " Oppa tahu siapa yeoja itu?"

"Sepertinya Suzy" Hati Hyeri mencelos mendengarnya.

"Itu Krystal lihatlah rambutnya" Sungjong masih mencoba berpikir keras. "T-ara Jiyeon" Hyeri sudah hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hidangan sudah siap" teriak Woohyun sambil membawa nampan "Omo adik ipar, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mereka menyakitimu eoh?" panik Woohyun ketika melihat Hyeri yang hampir menangis, sampai-sampai ia melemparkan nampannya asal untung Dongwoo dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Myungsoo Hyung selingkuh" celetuk Sungjong.

"MWO aku tak mengerti"

"Ini lihatlah, apakah Oppa mengetahui siapa yeoja itu?" ucap Hyeri serak seraya menyerahkan kamera itu, Dongwoo, Sungyeol dan Sungjong terlihat khawatir. "Ahh aku mengetahuinya"

"Nuguya?" tanya Hyeri lemas.

"SNSD Yoona sunbaenim" Sungyeol, Dongwoo & Sungjong mengelus dada masing-masing. Air mata Hyeri benar-benar sudah keluar. "Yoo..na un..nie" tangisan langsung terdengar setelahnya.

Sungjong tak tega melihatnya "Tapi Hyeri-ya itu belum tentu benar"

"Hiksss nappeun namja huwaaaa" Mereka berempat mulai kelelahan untuk menenangkan Cho Kecil itu.

"Hiksss hikkss"

**CKLEEK**

"Kami pulang" terdengar suara dari ruang depan, diiringi suara langkah yang mendekat.

"Ohh chagi kau sudah sampai" ucap Myungsoo dengan Hoya disebelahnya. "Kau kenapa?" Myungsoo kaget ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan yeojanya dan melihat ada genangan air mata disitu, Ia berjalan mendekati Hyeri.

"Hikss jangan sentuh aku"bentak Hyeri sembari menepis tangan Myungsoo yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Kau kenapa menangis?" Myungsoo bertanya heran dan sedikit khawatir. "Ahh Oppa aku benci kau" tangis Hyeri semakin kencang.

"Hyung ada apa ini?" seru Myungsoo keras pada 3 hyungnya + 1 donsaengnya. "Hmm itu itu…." Sungjong terlihat sekali sangat gugup.

"Woohyun Hyung?"

Woohyun menatap tajam pada Myungsoo "Hyung benar-benar kecewa padamu Myungsoo-ya"

"Demi apapun kau mengapa menangis Hyeri-ya" Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Oppa jahat, mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" ucap Hyeri yang kini sudah berada dipelukan Myungsoo "Apa yang Oppa lakukan?" Myungsoo masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Ini" Woohyun menyerahkan kamera " Foto, kenapa dengan foto ini?"

"Oppa mengakulah!" jerit Hyeri.

"Mwoya?"

Hoya mengambil kamera itu "Bukankah ini fotomu Ri-ya" ujarnya.

Hyeri berhenti menangis, lalu mengambil kamera itu "Jadi ini bukan Yoona Unnie, Jiyeon, Krystal ataupun Suzy?"

"MWOYA? Tentu saja bukan apalagi Yoona noona sangat tidak mungkin" jawab Myungsoo cepat "Tapi kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu, itu dirimu sendiri, kau ingat waktu kencan pertama kita dulu, aku sengaja datang terlambat untuk memotretmu dari belakang" Myungsoo mengenang kencan pertama mereka yang menurutnya ahh entahlah.

"Mereka yang bilang" Hyeri menunjuk ke arah 4 tersangka, ia merasa sangat dibodohi oleh keempat orang tersebut. Ia memberikan death glare semengerikan mungkin yang diajarkan oleh Oppa evilnya. Sedangkan ke 4 orang tersebut hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

Myungsoo tersenyum melihat masalah tadi telah selesai dan yang terpenting mata gadisnya itu tak lagi mengeluarrkan air.

"Yakk Hyeri-ya jangan buang sampah sembarangan, kami lelah membersihkannya" kesal Sungjong dengan wajah memerah.

"Oppa apa kau mendengarnya? Sepertinya ada orang yang berbicara" celetuk Hyeri ia tengah bertanding game melawan Hoya, Myungsoo disampingnya tengah sibuk dengan kamera & laptopnya, Sunggyu menjadi suporter. Sedangkan ke 4 member Infinite lainnya divonis untuk membersihkan dorm seharian hukuman mengerjai Hyeri.

"Sunggyu Hyung aku lelah, lapar juga" keluh Sungyeol dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyedihkan. "Bersihkan dulu seisi dorm ini" balas sang leader bijak.

"Sungguh Hyung aku tak ikut dalam rencana itu, bukankah foto itu memang mirip dengan Yoona sunbaenim" Woohyun dari tadi tak ada hentinya mengatakan itu dengan harapan vonisnya dicabut atau paling tidak dikurangi. "Lakukan saja dengan ikhlas Hyung" balas Hoya terkikik geli.

"Dorm ini tak akan bersih jika setan kecil itu masih disini"

"YAKK Sungyeol Hyung apa yang kau katakan tentang yeojaku" teriak Myungsoo tak terima.

"Ahh aniyo" gugup Sungyeol, tawa meledak.

"Saranghaeyo Oppa"

*********FIN***********


End file.
